Un Final para una Interminable Historia
by TheCreepieJoker
Summary: ¿Como creen que terminaron este trio que nos divirtio cuando eramos chicos? Que hicieron en sus ultimos años de secundaria y despues cuando fueron adultos? Terminaron en la miseria o tuvieron un poco de fama? Quien mejor para contarlo que el Gran Doble D


**Holaaaa querido lectorrrrr todo bien? Les cuento un poco, basicamente es corto y un poco resumido, no me concentro bien en los sentimientos profesionalmente (lo hize en un dia) pero queria algo corto sin muchas vueltas. No creo que sea el mas visitado pero al menos cumpli un pequeñoo sueño de la infancia xD**

-¡Amor!- grito su esposa desde el otro pasillo, Edd conocía perfectamente ese tono de voz.

-¿Qué pasa Marie?- pregunto mientras cruzaba el pasillo y se sacaba la corbata.

-Quieren que les cuentes de tus aventuras cuando eras chico- respondió Marie mientras dejaba caer su cabeza entre sus manos agotada. Edd le dio un suave beso en la frente y vio como una sonrisa desplegaba debajo de su pelo azul largo

-Anda a descansar, tuviste mucho trabajo hoy- sostuvo la cabeza de su esposa entre sus manos sintiendo como su pelo se le enredaba y le dio otro beso en su fina boca.

-Más trabajo tiene Lee de protegerlos todos los días- dicho eso le correspondió el beso y se fue directamente hacia su cuarto a dormir.

Edd entro a la enorme habitación repleta de juguetes, cámaras de video, una PlayStation con todos los juegos tirados para una esquina del cuarto, si sus padres lo vieran ahora le echarían la culpa de criar niños tan desordenados. Pero tampoco era para tanto, si vieran como son los hijos de Ed, les hubieran agarrado un ataque al corazón. Aun así, él frunció el ceño.

-¿No les dije que acomodaran esto?- pregunto mientras levantaba distintos juguetes y los ponía todos adentro de un enorme baúl.

-Ahora lo íbamos a guardar…- comenzó a decir Punk

-O esperar a que tía Lee lo levante- termino de decir Chuck, ambos sonrieron a pesar de que había admitido su pequeña travesura. En el medio de los gemelos, una niña de grandes ojos azules y pelo negro de seis años, abrazaba, como si fuera a punto de morir si lo soltaba a un osito de peluche que le había regalado su padre a los dos años.

-Ustedes no pueden aprovecharse de las personas así no más- comenzó a retarlos Edd.

-Pero vos lo hacías cuando eras niño- dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo… muchas veces Edd creía que seguía hablando con Eddy. Los gemelos tienen pelo negro azulado, ojos chicos que irradian travesuras y una sonrisa igual a la de su esposa cuando era joven. En cambio la niña, Moría, tenía la personalidad de Edd (por ahora)

-Nosotros éramos diferentes- cada día que pasaba se arrepentía más de contarle sus diabluras, ahora ellos quería ser igual- nosotros les brindábamos un servicio a la gente a cambio de solamente 25 centavos.

-¿Y porque siempre salía mal?- Edd subió los hombros en modo de respuesta, a veces es mejor guardar silencio- ustedes no dan nada a cambio, y eso está mal.

-¡Pero si nunca nos descubren!

-¿Se acuerdan la vez que les conté sobre el incidente de Peach Creek?- Doble D todavía era reconocido por eso, cuando sus amigos por poco destruyen el vecindario y recorrieron grandes distancias para esconderse en con el hermano mayor de Eddy, que termino siendo un abusivo peor que Kevin. Después del incidente, fueron reconocidos mundialmente y rápidamente ganaron fama, aunque se fue tan rápido como vino hasta que los tres llegaron a ser mayores y cada uno revivió otra vez la gloria de esa época… más adelante les cuento.

-¡Claro que sí!- gritaron los gemelos emocionados- Nosotros les dijimos a nuestras maestras que nuestro padre era uno de los Chiflados de Peach Creek…

-Y los padres se quejaron porque creyeron que no iban a ser buen modelo educativo- Edd se rasco el pelo debajo de su gorra, todavía no podía despegarse de ella- A los que voy es que conocimos nuestro limite (un mal limite), y eso nos hizo abrir los ojos ante lo que estábamos haciendo. No quiero que ustedes terminen llegando a ese límite- acaricio la cabeza de cada uno mientras se sentaba en la cama que estaban acostados los tres muy apretados.

-No entiendo- hablo por primera vez Moría.

Los ojos de Edd comenzaron a brillar otra vez, a pesar de altos y bajos, tenía que admitirlo (y Marie lo obligaba también) que no creía que había disfrutado tanto su infancia como la de cualquier otro niño en el planeta y también quería que sus hijos llegaran a ese punto.

-Les voy a explicar- dijo mientras se acomodaba un poco más en la cama y con la misma sonrisa que tenía cuando arreglaban las estafas con Eddy, comenzó a terminar el final de la historia.

-Después de "casi" destrozar el vecindario, los tres huimos hacia el hermano mayor de Eddy, creyendo que íbamos a ser tratados con hostilidad y ayudarnos en arreglar el problema. En cambio cuando llegamos, fuimos maltratados por él, en especial Eddy. Justo en ese momento, llegan todos los chicos del barrio y al ver a Eddy tan humillado y lastimado, se olvidaron de porque estaban enojados y lo defendieron. Debido a esto sin darnos cuenta, nos acercamos más con los demás chicos, ciertamente maduramos de una forma increíble. Tanto que tenía miedo que acabara en algún día.

La noticia de nuestra travesura se expandió rápidamente por el país y fuimos entrevistados por revistas de todo tipo, programas, noticieros e incluso hicieron un documental sobre nosotros. Todo fue muy lindo al principio pero como dije antes, tan rápido como vino, la fama se fue, la gente se hartó de nosotros. Eddy quedo un poco decepcionado, él era muy ambicioso y egoísta, por lo que me costó un poco hacerle razonar que todo había acabado. Pero un buen golpe en la cabeza lo hizo razonar (Kevin también se estaba cansando de la actitud de Eddy).

Después de eso, nosotros dejamos de lado las travesuras y comenzamos a hacer vida de adolescente normal, aunque en cierta forma mejoramos. Ed comenzó a ir a la psicóloga y lo ayudo mucho en su desempeño, se popularizo rápidamente por sus alocadas fiestas, además era miembro del equipo de futbol (junto con Rolf y Kevin), el más grande de todo el equipo, y gracias a él, ganamos las Nacionales. Se puso de novio con su tía May a quien compartían todo tipo de gustos (cigarrillos, cerveza, salidas todas las noches), como las películas de terror y los comics. Para el baile de graduación estaban ellos como dominados Reina y Rey del baile contra Nazz y Kevin.

Cuando llego el momento tan inesperado… gano como Rey: Kevin y como Reina: Jimmy. Para sorpresa de todos, Kevin escondió perfectamente su mal humor, y acepto bailar con Jimmy un vals completo (se imagina la expresión de Jimmy).

Volviendo al tema de Ed, él también era conocido por tener un poco de mal carácter, cuando nos molestaba a Eddy y a mí, siempre que aparecía él nos dejaba en paz. Aun así, Ed término siendo el mismo ingenuo, tonto, desordenado, un poco especial que sobreprotege a su hermana e incluso es capaz de pasar humillación haciendo el ridículo con solo verla sonreír. Sarah también se dio cuenta de eso cuando…. Chicos les voy a admitir algo, antes de comenzar a salir con su madre, tuve dos citas con Sarah. Como todo buen amigo, en el medio del pasillo de la escuela le pregunte si no le molestaba eso, no quería verlo lastimado. Recuerdo perfectamente que nunca en mi vida vi tan serio a Ed (el psicólogo estaba haciendo milagros) y me dijo:

-Doble D, sabes que de todos los chicos eres el que más prefiero para mi hermana- dijo con una sonrisa pero con la velocidad de la luz, cambio su expresión a serio y cerró la puerta del casillero con un golpe tan fuerte que se escuchó por todo el pasillo- _Pero entiende bien, que si ella sale lastimada, yo también. Y no querrás verme lastimado ¿O sí?_

¡Jamás en mi vida, le había tenido tanto miedo!

Mi relación con Sara solamente duro dos citas, ella no quiso continuar porque a pesar de que Ed se decía que estaba bien, ella lo conocía como para saber que en el fondo estaba destrozado y prefería ver a su hermano sonreír con sinceridad, que salir conmigo. Yo por supuesto le di la razón, nos dimos un beso de despedida y quedo como "mi hermanita"- Al otro día, se me acerca su madre (Marie), pidiendo salir conmigo. Yo no lo pensé dos veces para decirle que sí.

Chicos nuestra relación con su madre, siempre se basó principalmente en la sinceridad (aunque no al principio), y la confianza (que tardó en aparecer), y me parece que fue gracias a eso que duramos mucho tiempo. Cuando ella me pido salir teníamos 16 años, y para ese entonces Marie estaba de novia con un cantante de una banda de punk, pero termino con el enseguida cuando acepte. Sus abuelos (mis padres) por poco le agarran un paro cardiaco cuando la ven por primera vez a mi novia y entendía porque había cambiado tan repentinamente mi forma de vestir: antes era siempre camisa con corbata y pantalones de vestir incluso en la escuela y cuando comencé a salir con ella, fui con mi gorro remera normal y pantalones largos anchos. Era un atuendo de vago pero me gustaba pensar que me sentía más cómodo así que antes, además ¿Por qué siempre los inteligentes tenían que ser tan refinados? No iba a cambiar mi forma de vestir por el sistema.

La vida de Eddy en la secundaria no fue tan extravagante como la de Ed. Se anotó en la orientación de economía y tuvo mejor notas que las mías. Aunque siempre se quejaba que a los profesores y alumnos les faltaba imaginación para comenzar negocios. Yo no sabía (y tampoco quería saber) como es que hacía para conseguir las respuestas de todos los exámenes de todas las materias de distintos niveles. Tuvo un pequeño romance con Nazz que por lo que ella me cuenta salió con él cuando noto que Eddy había avanzado en todos los sentidos, pero Nazz lo engaño por Kevin y Eddy estuvo como tres días sin salir de su cuarto. En el último año de secundaria, salió con su tía Lee y en el baile de graduación le pidió el matrimonio. Ella dijo que sí.

-Perdón chicos me olvide porque les contaba esto…- la verdad quería explicarle algo de un límite, o almenos los cambios que sufrieron después de ese límite, que no todo fue para mal.

-No importa- sorprendentemente los tres chicos estaban presentando atención. Y Marie con Lee agarrándose de las manos, solamente en momentos como ese, sentían la ausencia de la menor de ellas.

-¿Qué sucedió con ellos después de la secundaria?- preguntaron Puck y Chuck al mismo tiempo, siempre hablaban en par o solos, cuando tenían algo entre las manos.

Edd guardo un poco de silencio, la verdad no sabía por dónde comenzar.

-Bueno después de la secundaria, perdí contactos con todos menos con Ed, Eddy y sus dos tías. Por lo que se de los demás después de mucho tiempo:

Rolf se mudó a Texas donde trabaja en un campo ecológico y lucha contra los pesticidas y demás tecnología porque dice que saca al hombre de donde nació: la tierra. Lo más importante es que se casó poco después y tiene siete hijos (increíble ¿no?), me parece que de vez en cuando mantiene contacto con Kevin.

Nazz, Sara y Jimmy se convirtieron en bailarines profesionales y también en actores, aunque rápidamente se separaron, debido a la que más atraía la atención era Nazz por ser la más linda. Sara y Jimmy se dedicaron más en la moda y rápidamente ganaron un poco de fama. Nazz por su parte, se cansó de que todos la reconocieran por ser bonita y no por su talento como actriz, así que separo de la fama para ser maestra jardinera. En cambio, Sara y Jimmy siguieron en la industria aunque de vez en cuando tienen un famoso que sale con un vestido de ellos.

Kevin se casó con Nazz poco después de la graduación y tuvieron un hijo, Alex, pero se separaron cuando cumplió un año, debido a que Kevin no soportaba la atención que recibía su esposa e inmediatamente se volvió irritablemente celoso. Se mudó a Los Ángeles donde creo su propia marca de bicicletas pero todo se derroco por faltas de fondos y ahora maneja un taller.

_Nota de Edd: _cuando los gemelos comenzaron a ir a jardín de infantes, por causalidad la maestra de ellos era Nazz y Edd pudo volver a encontrarse con ella. De vez en cuando, se encuentran afuera o la invita en las fiestas de cumpleaños. La rubia le conto que cuando paso a ser maestra jardinera se mudó al mismo barrio que Kevin y su relación mejoro mucho aunque siguen como amigos. Cuando Alex cumplió seis años volvieron al barrio donde se criaron, Peach Creek.

Johnny fue uno de los que más me sorprendió. El cuando era joven tenía una tabla de madera "Tablón" que era su amigo imaginario. Al terminar la secundario creo un comics infantil llamado "Niño Sandia" con su amigo "Súper Tablón", el comics llego a ser uno de los más vendidos y reconocidos en la historia. También saco juguete en forma de Tablón. Ahora es multimillonario. La verdad es que me agrada mucho como termino, siempre le tenía simpatía a él y me caía bien.

Los ojos de los tres niños aumentaron hasta más no poder, por supuesto que conocían al Niño Sandia, eran fans del héroe pero lo que no se había enterado que su padre había sido amigo del "Gran Johnny"

Seguro chicos se acordaran que Ed era toda una estrella porque principalmente jugaba futbol americano, bueno consiguió una beca completa en una universidad deportiva, con un poco de esfuerzo de parte de él, no tardo en ir a un buen equipo. Ed no era el mariscal de campo pero cuando se trababa de noquear a alguien… realmente lo mandaba volando, con un solo tocarlo Ed realmente lo mandaba volando. Cuando comenzó a tener un poco más de plata, participo en películas de terror y a promocionar las mismas (también le prestaba plata a su hermana y mantenía a la familia). Se casó con tía May dos años después de la graduación. Como saben tía May (gracias a los fondos de Ed), abrió su propia tienda de pasteles.

Eddy y Lee se casaron un día después de la graduación y vivieron en un remolque.

-¿Nada más?- preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo, un poco decepcionados.

-Creíamos que iba a ser "grande"- dijo Chuck.

-Ósea... algo grandioso- replico un poco decepcionado Puck.

-¿Algo grandioso, grande como que?- ambos gemelos se miraron, tratando de esconder su inquietud pero Edd conocía perfectamente - ¿No me digan que ven un héroe alguien fuera de la ley?- ambos gemelos bajaron la mirada. Edd cada día estaba más seguro que ellos salieron a la madre.

-La verdad es que Eddy creo un pequeño negocio donde promovía la un nuevo sistema de seguridad en los bancos y después de un tiempo con tía Lee comenzó a recorrer el mundo.

-¿Y cómo sucedió?- pregunto Moría mientras abrazaba con fuerza su oso de peluche y se escondía en el.

-¿Cómo que sucedió?

-¿Cómo es que él fue al cielo?- preguntaron los gemelos. Lee que estaba escuchando trago una gran cantidad de saliva y poso con furia su mano en sus ojos para tapar las lágrimas pero instantáneamente dejo caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Marie.

-Durante un accidente automovilístico- mintió Doble D. La verdad es totalmente diferente.

Eddy no fue a la universidad después de la secundaria, se casó con Lee y compraron una enorme casa rodante donde vivieron prácticamente toda su vida de casados. Después de eso, se dedicó a lo que había practicado casi toda su vida: ser un estafador, aunque a diferencia de su juventud comenzó a utilizar un poco más la cabeza.

El método en si era simple: comenzó con ir a bancos chicos y les ofrecían un nuevo sistema de seguridad donde tenían un tiempo determinado de utilizarlo como un mes. Después del mes, los bancos terminaban por comprarlos, algo que no sabían era que justo después eran robados exitosamente por una pareja desconocida de ladrones. Por supuesto, los dueños de los bancos culpaban primero a Eddy pero él siempre se las ingeniaba para tener una cuartada perfecta. Y para demostrarles que quería cooperar, compraba los sucursales (los bancos) y cobraba el seguro del robo. Luego lo vendía a otra persona y antes de que se diera en cuenta que estaba en bancarrota. Eddy y Lee estaban en la otra punta del mundo con otros nombres y peinados.

A medida que avanzaba, conocía a gente de más categoría y mandato social. Lee estaba agradecía principalmente, tenía nuevos vestidos, arreglaban mejor la casa rodante, cenaban en grandes restaurantes (mientras tanto aprovechaban el momento de incomodar a los demás ¡Malditos ricachones!) y le enviaba cosas lindas a sus hermanas y su madre. Lee no era estúpida, sabía perfectamente a que se dedicaba su esposo, ella muchas veces le daba consejos y participaba en el robo.

"_Todo salía bien porque nos dábamos el beso de la buena suerte" _Fue el primer pensamiento que tuvo la pelirroja _"Pero esa noche no pasó nada"_

Por supuesto, los bancos grandes no lo iban a dejar escapar tan simple como los chicos, por lo que tuvieron que cambiar de tácticas. Fueron más directos y comenzaron a robarlos. Antes que se dieran cuentan eran conocidos como los Bonnie and Clyde modernos.

El tres de marzo, Lee y Eddy tuvieron una fuerte discusión sobre si comenzar a tener hijos o no (Lee quería pero Eddy decía que iba a ser una pérdida de tiempo) y la pelirroja se fue enojada de la casa rodante, Eddy no fue detrás de ella. Ese fue su ultimo error, debido a que esa misma noche un club de pandilleros furiosos con Eddy no tuvieron mejor idea que llegar esa noche a la casa rodante y prenderlo fuego… con él adentro.

¿Se imaginan la cara de Lee cuando encontró su hogar todo en cenizas al volver la mañana siguiente?

_La noche del cuatro de marzo._

El teléfono sonaba con un ruido infernal, hacía tiempo que Edd trabajaba de tarde especialmente para el gobierno (algo súper secreto) y Marie tenía mucho trabajo con los gemelos aunque también tenía que cumplir un periodo en la tienda de pasteles de May porque no tenía muchos empleados.

-Marieeeee- susurro con paciencia Doble D mientras se tapaba la cabeza con la almohada, su esposa prendió la luz y de paso le pego la cabeza a Edward- ¿Quién mierda llama a esta hora?- grita Marie deseando pegarle al de otro lado de la línea. Pero su expresión suavizo un poco cuando escucho una voz conocida- ¿Lee, eres tú? No me llamas desde…

Edd no pudo evitar levantar la cabeza, sabía que solamente en caso de "extrema emergencia" llamaría su cuñada. El corazón se detuvo al ver como Marie rápidamente se ponía pálida, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pequeñas. Miro a su esposo y abrió la boca pero no le salió las palabras. Directamente se acostó y le dio el teléfono.

-¿Hola? Lee- saludo inseguro Edd, en su interior no quería saber que era lo que pasaba.

-¿Doble D?- desde el auricular, se notaba que ella estaba llorando

-¿Lee que sucede?- trago saliva y comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de su esposa- ¿Te paso algo? ¿Le sucedió algo a Eddy?- no sabe cómo saco las fuerzas necesarias para preguntar.

-_S-se lo… llevaron_

-¿Quién se llevó?- sin darse cuenta comenzó a apretarse el pelo- ¿Quién lo secuestro?

-¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS, EDD NO PUEDES SER TAN ESTUPIDO!- Grito con furia Lee, Marie debió haberla escuchado porque enseguida levanto la cabeza frunciendo el ceño- ¡ESOS MALDITOS ME LO SACARON, NADIE TOCA A MI HOMBRE EXCEPTO YO…!- y en eso suelta un gemido doloroso- ¡Si supiera quien lo hizo ya lo hubiera matado!

-Lee…- Doble D se sintió inútil, pero no quería admitirlo tampoco.

-Ya no está… Eddy está muerto, Doble D

-Yo se lo voy a decir a Ed- sabia que en el fondo Lee le estaba pidiendo eso- ¿Dónde estas quieres que te vayamos a buscar?

-No… necesitos hacer unas cosas.

-¡Lee no seas estúpida!- Marie agarro el teléfono mientras tragaba saliva con fuerza- ¡Te conozco no hagas nada que te exponda en peligro!- Edd no le parecio necesario escuchar el teléfono para saber que era lo que decía su cuñada. Cuando ella se enoja, nada la detiene.

Marie corto el teléfono y lo dejo caer sobre la cama pero Edd lo agarro con fuerza, tirándolo hacia la pared. Realmente Eddy es un idiota.

Al otro dia la muerte de Eddy fue todo un acotecimiento mundial, se expandia tan rápida como si fuera polvora en el aire. El máximo estafador que había encabezado la lista de los más buscados había aparecido misteriosamente quemado en su casa rodante, la mujer seguía desaparecida. Los noticieros no hablanban de otra cosa que no sea la muerte de él y lo peor para los chicos es que nuevamente revivieron lo que habían pasado hace tiempo atrás pero peor.

Por supuesto no tardaron en desenterrar que Eddy había sido el jefe de los Chiflados niños que habían sido los autores del Incidente en Peach Creek y que sus dos compañeros habían sido Ed, el mejor jugador de Futbol Americano y Edd un importante científico del gobierno, por lo que la prensa comenzó a acosarlos. Ed muchas veces perdió los estrivos y ataco a varios reporteros que después lo demandaban y Doble D por poco pierde el trabajo.

_Aun asi fueron a ellos dos lo que llamaron para identificar el cadáver. _

-¿Y sus padres?- pregunto el medico forense observando con duda a Doble D.

-Sus padres viven lejos.

-¿Hermanos?

-Murio hace tiempo por una sobredosis- el medico arqueo con una ceja y examino a Marie que estaba embarazada de siete meses de la pequeña Moria, habían dejado los niños con los padres de Edd.

-Ok acompañamente- Marie no podía entrar porque mucho frio le haría mal al bebe por lo que despidió con un beso calido. Ambos entraron a una cámara de congelamiento con tantas cámaras que el escalofrio no provenia de la baja temperatura. Habia una camilla de metal con una persona arriba tapada con una manta.

-Tengo que admitir que el daño hacia el cuerpo demasiado grave…

-Estoy mentalmente prepadado- cuando el medico saco la manta Edd no sabe como pudo hacer para llegar al baño a vomitar. No estaba preparado para nada.

-¡EDDY!- la voz aguda e ingenua de Ed no tardo en aparecer, con las lagrimas y los mocos colgando como si tuviera cinco años. Edd apoyo su cabeza contra el inodoro, podía escuchar perfectamente como May y Marie trataban de detenerlo.

Despues de un rato la jauría de lobos rabioso paso a ser una película muda dramática. Edd se dio cuenta que habían visto el cuerpo, solamente faltaba poco para que todos vinieran corriendo al baño.

Sinceramente en un momento como eso, lo único que desea es cerrar los ojos y volver a la infancia donde su máxima preocupación era tener una buena idea para ganar plata con las estafas de Eddy. El siempre era el que se preocupaba de cuidarlo y ahora desvia la cabeza y mira lo que pasa… Jamas se había sentido tan inútil.

Lee llego tres semanas después cubierta de sangre en el medio de la noche en la pequeña casa de Edd y Marie, cuando le preguntaron que había pasado ella simplemente se quito la ropa, fue hacia el cuarto de huspedez y durmió tres días seguidos. Actualmente Lee cuida a los niños de Edd y las chicas de Ed.

Doble D observo con curiosidad a sus tres hijos. Que lo observaban curiosos.

-Saben chicos, la infancia es algo que tienen que aprovechar al 100% tambien la secundaria, es la época en donde todo parece ser el fin del mundo, cuando en realidad solamente se preparan para los verdaderos problemas de la vida. A mi me trato bien (en si a todos), pero hubo épocas en donde prácticamente perseguia la figura de Eddy en el medio del vecindario. No desperdicien la sangre en sus venas, tampoco las probabilidades que tienen de ser felices. No malgasten los buenos tiempos y aprovechen la dulcera de la vida.

Puede ser que existan momentos en donde su alma cae al piso, agarrar cualquier cosa y romperlo como si eso resolviera todo, ahí momentos que el dolor viene tantas veces que parece ser un amigo que viene de paso. Existen ocasiones que no importa por cuanto tiempo grites, después la garganta se te queda hecha mierda, el problema nunca se va al menos que le hagas frente y lo resuelvan. Pero tambien existen consecuencias para los hechos de la vida y aprender a medirlos. Y haganos caso a nosotros cuando le digamos que ahí personas que no, nos gustan que se junten.

_Pensamiento de Edd: mis padres tenían razón, Eddy era mala influencia para mi, pero si no fuera por él… no hubiéramos tenido una serie que lo vio medio millón de personas xD_

_**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, estan llorando por Eddy? Yo tambien, no queria hacerlo muy dramatico porque me caian las lagrimas (y no soy buena para lo tragico), pero ese es el futuro que me imagine para Eddy porque, no crei que iba a terminar muy "calmado". Yo nunca vi a Eddy muy idiota, lo que pasa es que es tan ambicioso e impaciente que se apresura y las cosas no le salen bien, al tomarlo con calma tiene bastante exito... por un rato.**  
_

_**Con Ed... bueno mas idiota que es no lo puedo hacer, pero a pesar de eso, recordaba que Ed siempre estaba tratando de hacer reir a Sara y la trataba bien a comparacion de ella. Como todo buen hermano la sobreproteje xD**_

_**Buenoooo eso fue todo por hoy amigos! Hasta la proxima**_


End file.
